Maybe there is Destiny?
by MikeEdwards71
Summary: High school is a difficult time for anyone, but try being the CEO of the biggest gaming company in the world who is plagued by the memory of a blue-eyed maiden with white hair, who thinks that he'll never see her with his own eyes again. But how wrong could he be? (awful summary i know sorry but give it a try if you want)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; this is just a way of relaxing from stressful times but will most likely update more often if it gains traction. I have only seen the English sub anime so will mainly be basing it off of that.**

 **Also in my story I'm assuming that the education system in Japan is much like Americas but I may still make mistakes as I am English, I will also mess up with some names as I am using a name generator as I know practically nothing about Japan and its culture**

 **Finally in this story Seto, Yugi and the gang will be 18 and Mokuba will be 14, just so my scenario can work out**

 **So let us begin**

 **Disclaimer; don't own Yu-gi-oh plus took the cover image off Google don't own it either**

 **Chapter 1**

As Seto looked out of his office window he couldn't help but think of those times when his step-father was around; the endless nights of business training and the bruises caused by the ill tempered man and his enforcer Hobson, the old man's butler.

With another heavy sigh he thought of the short bald man that tormented him ensuring that Gozabura's instructions and lessons were being followed to the letter. He could still feel the man's cane hit his knuckles when he slacked, in the beginning Seto would have given the employee a snide remark about his appearance or his lack of purpose in life but that just resulted in a threatening remark aimed at Mokuba.

He quickly quieted down after that, letting Mokuba get hurt was something that Seto would always prevent no matter what, from the bullies at the orphanage to the horrid little man and his employer.

The day he got his revenge was the hardest day of his life; he had to lie to Mokuba. He could still see the hurt in his little brothers eyes when he said what he did. The hurt that he had tried so hard to keep from his brother came directly by him. That day he took over and began the start of his new life for both him and his younger brother; he remodelled Kaiba Corp. Tearing down anything to do with the military and started up in the gaming industry. The hard work that he had put into making Kaiba corp. the biggest gaming company in the world was all for his little brother to ensure that he got everything the young soul deserved in life.

When the young CEO came out of his memories it was dark outside. He had to get back to the manor shortly. Tomorrow was a day he was defiantly not looking forward to the first day of school. Granted it was his finally year of education and he should be happy that it was coming to an end and he was but school was meant to prepare you for the real world, a world that Seto had been living in for years now.

But more importantly Mokuba would be starting at the high school, being of age. This filled the young man with dread, knowing that he would have to keep an eye on him with the tendencies his brother had of getting easily distracted. Not wanting for his brother's education to slip up, Seto knew that the year was going to be difficult. But something else bothered him; this day would mean that he would have to face the dweep patrol for the first time since the little incident in Egypt. A day he was trying to move on from.

Through all the journeys that he had to endure from Yugi and his gang, he could only now emit that there was power in the world that could not be explained. But what bothered him the most was his incarnation's _infatuation_ with a peasent woman with blue eyes and white hair.

This woman had been plaguing him for the weeks of summer break since Egypt. So much so that he hadn't even looked at his duel monsters deck since his return to domino city. Her face was everywhere even in his dreams. So much so that in hopes of forgetting her he had thrown himself into his work. Staying till late and leaving early in the morning, working his way through files and reports that needed completing.

This was the real reason as to the work effort he was putting into his corporation, not the lame excuse he had made up to stop his brother from asking too many questions. But lucky for him his brother believed what he told him, that the reason he was working was to ensure that the business could keep running whilst he was in that _Hell Hole_ , but he could always work during those 'lessons' if the matter was urgent or more likely the teaching was beneath him.

Over the years the teachers had learnt to let him be during this time, and not to question him if he suddenly loaded up his laptop half-way through a presentation or lecture. One teacher had made that mistake but she was some ignorant supply teacher.

The idiot didn't know who he was and much to everyone's surprise didn't believe him once explained to her. It was only when she had called the office to send formal notification that a student was being given an after school detention, had the principle personal come down to apologise to him. Seto had only acknowledged him and went back to the stock prices he was looking into at the time. It was later explained to the woman that he had given a rather generous donation when the school was in desperate need of support, and had carried on giving a large sums of money to the school whenever he had seemed that something had needed to change; a new structured timetable, a new set of computers, improved labs etcetera. Meaning that he had gained a considerably influence over the school.

So Seto had gone to the principle at the end of the day and had ensured that the ignorant teacher would never work in this school again. Most people believed that it was the attitude of a stuck up jerk but no, what it really was, was that he wanted the best education for his younger brother and he knew that the young kaiba would be coming to this school in due time. But he had kept that quiet so the stern cold-hearted business facade would not break, so possible business deals were not damaged by the knowledge that he had a weakness.

Before he knew it Seto had reached the company garage, located in the basement of the building, where his private limo was waiting for him. As he climbed into the back and ordered the driver to take him home, he reflected over how he had spent the last couple of weeks.

He had barely seen his brother over the last few weeks due to his work ethic and _her._ He had _seen_ his brother but not spoken to him properly, only seeing the young teen when he came home after work to find him collapsed on the sofa from trying to stay up for him. Causing his brother to carry him up the stairs to bed but as he thought about it he realised that had happened for almost every day throughout the duration of the break.

As he looked out of the window he saw that he was home. The driver pulled up and bid him a good night. As Seto got out of the car he acknowledged the driver with a curt nod and made his way to the front door, fully prepared to see his brother on the sofa. But as he entered the living area he saw no signs of him, so he made his way upstairs to Mokuba's room. He smiled as he saw his brother sprayed out over his bed like road-kill and made his way over and gently coaxed him to a more comfortable position and tucked him in.

With that he made his way over to his own room, vowing to himself to make an effort in the morning to converse with his brother and catch up about the holidays over breakfast. In the past they didn't get to eat breakfast together due to the fact that their schools had started at different times. But now with them both going to the same building for education, they finally had a chance to chat in the mornings. With that he got ready for bed and decided to embrace what awaited for him, the blue-eyed maiden that he would never see again.

 **The next day at Kaiba Manor**

There was a shrill alarm ringing through the bedroom, but the 18-year old was used to it and got up to turn it off. He had set the alarm to go off earlier than needed so he could surprise his brother. He got dressed and went down the stairs normally, in the past Gozaburu would have had a chef to make every meal for him and servants to help with the house work but Seto hated how Gozaburu treated the help they had. So when he drove the old tyrant out he changed things around the mansion.

The chef only had to come in when needed but still had a steady pay check with the Kaibas, this was to ensure that he kept his mouth shut about the brother's upbringing. It was the same with the servants, they came in once maybe twice a week to tidy and keep the house in good condition. He had hired a head of staff, to organise the rotas for the entire staff from the maids to the groundskeeper. The head of staff was a feisty woman who knew the Kaibas wishes and knew what they were looking for in staff. If they ever needed replacements for any sort of reason from retirement to a particular gossip.

So Seto wasn't exactly surprised that morning when he was greeted by only a couple of maids cleaning the house, they gave him a cheery good morning which he responded with a stern response. The maids weren't expecting anything else but knew that it was because of Seto that they still had well paid jobs. As he entered the kitchen he saw that the help had already cleaned this room expecting the room to go unused in the early hours. They hadn't considered what the young man had planned for that day, Seto almost felt badly for what he was about to do.

 **30mins later**

"Is that Bacon I can smell" a voice from behind him said, he turned and saw his younger brother standing there in his new uniform, blue pants and jacket with a plain white shirt.

"Maybe" was the response Seto gave to his eager brother.

"Why?" Mokuba asked

"Well we haven't really spoken much over the last few weeks and thought we could catch up before school" he told him. Mokuba smiled fondly and thought why this can't be Setos public image, and not the jerk he makes himself out to be.

"That's great big brother" said Mokuba excitedly "where do I begin? Oh I know Rebecca's joining us at Domino high!"

"Rebecca?" enquired Seto

"Come on Seto you can't tell me you forgot her she was amazing duellist she even battled in the Grand Championship at Kaiba land". That sparked the CEO's mind to the time when Von Schroeder almost crippled his company.

"Ah yes" he said remembering "she was a fine duellist" and with that comment Mokuba stated ranting on about how great his summer was and how he looked forwards to the new year with his friends.

Mokuba still hadn't stopped talking when there driver called to tell them that their limo was here. Mokuba was the first out the door eager to start at the new school; Seto followed grabbing his metal briefcase on the way out. As they got into the limo Mokuba started up the conversation again.

"Will you speak to Yugi and his friends?" asked Mokuba cautiously

"No" Seto said sternly

"It's just..." started Mokuba

"Mokuba" scowled Seto silencing the young Kaiba; they sat in silence until they pulled up outside of the high school.

"Have a nice day Sirs" stated their driver, Shozo.

"Thank you, Shozo" replied Mokuba back to his friendly self, whilst the older Kaiba only responded with his usual response of a curt nod in the driver's direction. Mokuba rolled his eyes at his brother but understood the reputation that he had to up hold outside of Kaiba manor.

With the interaction over the Kaibas headed into the direction of the school, not realising what the school year had in tale for them.

 **A/N; there you go chapter 1 done chap 2 will probably be up quite soon after this goes live**

 **I would also like to apologise for the jumpiness of my story telling I hope for that to die down it is just while I'm trying to create a bit of back-story for my characters.**

 **Hope you guys like this enough to post a review, see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N there you go chapter 2 spent the entire day writing this, didn't expect it to go on for so long but had a certain place where I wanted to finish at and was determined to get there**

 **Disclaimer; don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I am making no money out of this**

 **Chapter 2**

Seto headed to homeroom early like he always does, he didn't have to be there for another 20minuetres but it was the only place that he could get some quiet. As he was walking down the hall he saw the stares that his classmates gave but he paid them no attention, like everyone else here they were not worth his time.

As he entered homeroom the teacher wasn't either there yet herself, but she always let Seto in early just to keep herself in his good books. As he sat down in his usual seat at the back of the room, he got a phone call. He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket to see who was bothering him; it was his head of household for Kaiba manor.

"Yes?" Kaiba answered the phone, wondering why Misa Kudara was calling him. "What is it?"

"It's to do with that new help to replace Kuni" answered Misa, knowing that the young man doesn't like having his time wasted.

"Did she go through the process?" queried Kaiba

"Yes, hired through the job agency, not knowing who for and properly vetted" Misa replied

"Good, Good I'm assuming your interview went well then?"

"Yes sir" said Ms. Kudara "she's a young girl who knows that a well-known man owns the house she will be working in who wants to keep his personal life out of the press' business. It's just the interview with you, to see what you think of her"

"Okay Schedule her in for later this week, ill see for myself if she can be trusted around the manor." The CEO informed and before the lady on the other side could answer, hung up.

With that over with, he thought of the old employee that this new girl would be replacing; a young women, who was in her mid-twenties if his memory was correct. She was always around getting under Kaibas feet whilst he worked. He had left his study to use a restroom and when he came back he saw her taking pictures of what was his personal email. When confronted by Seto she quickly broke under his interrogation and admitted that she was planning on selling the picture to the press.

She had quickly been fired and Seto ensured that the woman would never work in Domino again. He hoped that this new one would not be so foolish. He pulled out a book to read to keep his mind occupied whilst he waited for lesson to begin.

After a while the teacher came into the room to set up for tutor time, Mrs. Tenshin was not surprised to see Seto already reading his book, not even glancing up to look at her. A few more minutes later and the rest of the class started to trickle in. eventually Yugi and his gang came in, Seto looked up to see Yugi about to head over to talk to him when the teacher called the classes attention. Meaning the dweebs had to sit down and pay attention.

"Class, this is your final year" began Mrs. Tenshin "and we expect big things of you being the eldest in the year, with new students beginning here we hope that you set an example of what to aspire to"

"Hope they don't look up to money-bags, over there" whispered Jonouchi, Seto hired this remark and glowered at the blonde, who just sent him the same look back. Unfortunately for Jonouchi their tutor had heard the comment

"Jonouchi" scolded Tenshin "You have something to say?" Jo just shook his head scared of the repercussions of his comment

"Thought so" the tutor said, before she could continue there was a strong knock at the door, everyone in the class turned to see who it was.

Standing at the door was a being so beautiful that the entire room was looking at her well almost everyone, Yugi and his friends were staring at the teen at the back of the room, which had dropped his book.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Tenshin asked

"Yes I hope so I'm the new student" the person asked politely

"Oh yes I was wondering where you had gotten off to" she replied

"Yes no-one told me where I was meant to go, I had to make my way here and I must have gotten lost on the way" the woman said

"Well if you would like to introduce yourself and we'll find someone who is willing to show you around"

"I'm Kisara Kanou" she began "and I don't need showing around I think I can figure it out on my own thank you though miss..."

"Tenshin" filled in the teacher "would you like to take a seat miss Kanou"

"Kisara is fine" she corrected as she sat near the windows, every guy was staring at her but she was used to it. Having long white hair, ocean blue eyes, and pale skin, Kisara couldn't remember a time when she wasn't being stared at.

Kaiba was entranced ' _how could she be here?'_ He thought when he finally dragged his eyes off of her he saw the dweeb patrol staring as well but not at the new girl at him! When their eyes met they quickly looked away awkwardly.

Seto picked his book back up and swiftly went back to reading his book, trying to ignore the sensation to stare _her_. Tenshin took the register and allowed the class to talk among them-selves. The class took this time to approach the new student sitting alone.

Before Kisara knew what was happening there was a crowd gathered around her desk. They started asking questions about her, like where she was from, did she have a boyfriend and if that was her real hair colour but before she could answer someone spoke up.

"ENOUGH"

Everyone in the room looked at the owner of the voice none other than Seto Kaiba. They were all shocked that he had even spoken, as he usual kept to himself and never paid anyone in the school any attention not even the teachers.

Before anyone could find their voice the bell rang, and the young CEO was the first out of the room and heading for class. Yugi and his friends shared a knowing smile, whilst Kisara was confused why a complete stranger would feel like he had to step in, which he didn't have to she could have handled a few nosey students.

As Seto made his way to his first lesson, who saw the glances and whispers that people were saying no wonder that such an outburst went round school like wild fire. The cool headed business man had just raised his voice to protect a stranger. He berated himself for having feelings overcome his façade. There was nothing he could do about the rumours and gossip but he could keep his emotions in check.

With this in mind he entered his first class, Chemistry, this is one of the only lessons that he could actually cope. Mr. Sayuki was actually a competent teacher, and often discussed the most recent technological advances, often Kaiba corps. So as he sat down in his assigned seat, he wasn't surprised when Mr. Sayuki gave him the work and said that they'll talk once he got the rest of the class working.

Kaiba was happy for some consistency with school life; that was until the rest of the class came in. they were already talking about the incident, as it had been nicknamed, in home room. The elderly chemist saw the looks people through at Seto and quickly brought their attention back to the work at hand. Seto knew what the old man was doing for him; the two had always had mutual respect for the other, so Seto was grateful even though he would never admit to anyone not even his brother.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" Mr. Sayuki asked

"Surprised you don't know already, with all the gossips in this school" spat Seto

"I know a little, something about an out-burst in homeroom?" pried the chemist not fazed by the harshness of the young man's voice

With a sigh Seto explained that there is a new girl at school and everyone was pestering her and he may have raised his voice. The older man knew what had taken over the young lad but knew that it would be dangerous to raise his thoughts to his student. So instead he asked what KaibaCorp are planning on releasing next.

That was how it went for the rest of chemistry with Seto only releasing small amounts of info on his latest project to avoid leaks, even though he trusted the older man to keep their conversations between them. With that lesson over, he bid a good day to Mr. Sayuki and went to Gym.

This was a lesson he didn't mind too much it gave him time to think over plans for KaibaCorp and knew inventions. The coach always got them to do laps for the first half of the lesson, then let the class do any other sport for the rest of the lesson. Seto often just jogged the entire time, as to ensure no-one could approach him. This is what he did for the next hour whilst considering some designs for his next duel-disk.

Seto had kept jogging during his break, but it did anything but clear his head instead he kept thinking of _her_. He checked his watch and realised that if he didn't get going soon he was going to be late, and the great Seto Kaiba was never late.

He had got a quick shower and changed back to his uniform and set off to advanced calculus which this year consisted of periods 3 and 4. He enjoyed this work as it often gave him a bit of a challenge but still not much, and as always finished the work within 35 minutes. The math teacher often gave him papers to mark, during this time using the excuse that she always forgot and that it would teach him something. She had never explained what it taught him, but he enjoyed this time critiquing the lower years work, scribbling down were they had gone wrong and were to improve.

Just as Seto had finished marking the last paper the lunch bell rang out through the room. Seto piled up the papers and handed it back to the old bat who taught advanced calculus, which as ever was grateful for his assistance. He made his way to the cafeteria it was mandatory for all students to eat together, a rule that Seto had tried to bend on multiple times but the school was adamant that he should at least obey to one or two rules.

So as he entered the cafeteria he made his way to a table in the far corner away from everyone else, he always sat here and everyone knew it keeping their distance. But today someone was sitting there someone that he had only just met this morning but had a lifetime of memories with her.

He wished he could sit anywhere else but a quick survey of the room showed up nothing every other seat was full, but he did notice the whispers and looks exchanged among the other students. With a roll of his eyes Seto sat down opposite the young woman.

She appeared not to notice him, which he felt slightly hurt by, but shoved those feelings down and pulled out his laptop to check on a project that he had been working on for the last week. The hologram projections of the latest duel monster cards that Industrial Illusions will announce in the upcoming weeks, as always they had sent him early access of the cards to be processed to work with all KaibaCorp tech.

A few minutes had gone by before the White haired girl had noticed she had company, she removed her headphones, covered by her long hair and try to make conversation.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" She began

"Do what?" asked Kaiba not looking up from the screen

"Speak up for me this morning" prompted Kisara

"That?" Kaiba said, not sure what to say "Don't worry about it, in fact forgot it, it won't happen again"

"Oh okay" she replied dejectedly, it seemed that the person she was sat with was in no mood to talk, and so she put her headphones back in and ate her lunch.

"I'm sorry" Kisara said suddenly, interrupting Kaiba from his work yet again

"Have we met?" she continued "I mean from before this morning, it's just you seem really familiar and I don't know where from"

Seto was at a loss for words, did she remember about the past as well but he may be quickly getting ahead of himself

"I'm Seto Kaiba" he introduced himself, playing it safe "I run KaibaCorp, you know the biggest gaming company in the world?"

"Sorry not that into games" she replied, with a smile "Give me a good book to read any day of the year"

This disheartened Seto but nevertheless he carried on with his stoic ways

"You many not like games but you do read the paper don't you?" He said "You may have seen me in the press?"

"Yeah probably" she said not completely convinced, but let the topic go any way.

The two sat in silence for the rest of lunch unaware that a group of friends had seen and more importantly heard the entire conversation. When lunch was over Seto made his way back to homeroom or afternoon recess but as he sat down he got another phone call, it was Misa again, his head of household.

He swiftly left the room, showing the ringing cell to Mrs. Tenshin, to let her know where he was going. After he felt he was a safe distance away from prying ears he answered the phone

"Well what took you so long?" the woman asked

"Well Misa, I don't want some school kid hearing about my personal life in class and selling it to the local papers" Seto replied, any other employee spoke to him the way Misa does and they would be out the door before they knew what hit them. But Mokuba had taken a shine to Misa and vice a versa she was kind on the young Kaiba and always was there when Seto needed her to be. So he put up with the woman's nature and attitude, it did also provide Seto with a bit of entertainment when he pushed her buttons.

"I'm calling to tell you that the new girl, has asked for the meeting to be pushed up to tonight as it is the only time that she is available" Misa said ignoring what her boss was telling her.

"Well that doesn't seem too good to say that she's to busy doesn't that mean she's too busy to work?" asked the employer

"That's what I said but she was insistent that it was that or sometime next week, and we both know that you are not a patient man don't we Seto?" Misa was one of the very few people that got to cal Seto by his first name.

"Well I'll give her a shot, book her in for around 8 tonight at the manor, I'm hoping to go to KaibaCorp before I return home after school" informed the elder Kaiba

"Will do" said Misa and hung up on him, with a small smile he set off back to home room. As he entered the homeroom he saw that a certain student wasn't present, but tried not to show how affected he was by this as he sat down. As usual Kaiba took out his book and read trying to ignore the chaos that was around him. Just before tutor time had finished, Kisara had burst in and apologised profusely saying that she had gotten an urgent call and had to answer. This peaked Setos interest, and as he made in to 5th period he wondered what the call was about.

He sat down in the corner and waited for the class to filter in; he would have been dreading this lesson, as Yugi and the mutt were in this one. But lucky for him it was French, and their teacher was a strict one, who had a no nonsense attitude. One that Kaiba respected greatly, instead of dread he was filled with amusement as the mutt struggled with the work and pronunciation of words. Seto had this one thing to be grateful of Gozaburu, who had insisted that he learnt almost every language. Saying it was important that you speak to any potential partner in their own language, showing them that you were serious and more importantly competent.

The lesson ended and Seto set off to his final lesson Art. He hated it was another one of the schools rules that could not be broken; every student must have at least when subject that was related to the arts. From the choice of music, theatrical drama and art, it had seemed like the most obvious choice but now entering the room he wasn't so sure.

Sitting front and centre was Kisara eager to learn sitting with her back straight, Seto hoped that she wouldn't see him as he sat in the corner away from everyone else. The Art teacher arrived, late as usual which irritated Seto. But there was nothing he could do even though he hated the young man who taught the subject, he could not deny that the young gentlemen had a great talent for the topic.

"Okay then, today we will be starting a new project and I believe that it will take some time" said Mr. Kobi "First you will be put into pairs, based on your family names"

Kaiba groaned he hated group work, the person they paired him with was always worthless, and could never get anything done; he always took the lead and did all the work. Then he thought back to this morning didn't Kisara say her name was...

"Kaiba, Kanou" said Mr. Kobi hesitantly, he quickly glanced at the two names he had read out and back to their owners.

"Ms. Kanou, I'm sure we can make an exception if you like?" the Art teacher said nervously

"No, No treat me like any other student I don't want special treatment" Insisted Kisara

The teacher quickly glanced at Seto, unsure whether or not to carry on, but was assured when Seto gave a small nod. With a sigh he carried on listing names, by the time he was done there wasn't much time left before the end of school.

"Okay then, if you would like to sit with your respective partners" Mr. Kobi announced, whilst the class was shifting he carried on speaking "the project we will be doing is the human form"

"What"

"Do we have to?"

"But that's so awkward"

The class protested, meanwhile Kaiba and Kisara sat in silence unsure of what to say to each other let alone in the light of this new information.

"Yes you do" informed Mr. Kobi "the principle had reviewed your work and has deemed that there are certain areas in which you could improve on, now for the rest of the lesson you can decide you will be the subject and who will be the artist first"

"Then half way through the year you will swap over, even of the other has not finished his or her piece" and with that the teacher fell silent. There was a chatter of voices going on throughout the room, some arguing on whom to go first, others who were still protesting about the project."

Whilst this was going on Kisara had turned to Seto and was giving him a strange look.

"What?" Seto rudely asked

"Nothing, just wondering how good you are at art I don't want to be posing for half the year for someone who can barely hold a pencil" Kisara asked matching his tone

Kaiba had to resist the urge to smile "That goes for the same for you too, you know" was his response

"How about a contest?" Kisara asked "to decide who goes first?"

"I thought you said you didn't like games?" replied Seto

"Never said I didn't like games I said I preferred a book" was her witty reply

"Okay what sort of contest?" asked Seto with a smile, liking her more and more

"How about the best one to draw him" she asked pointing at Mr. Kobi

"Mr. Kobi?"

"Yes, unless you're afraid that is too difficult for you?" Jested the woman

"No, of course not"

"Well then let's begin, best one to draw Mr. Kobi By the end of the lesson goes first?"

"Deal" and with that they were of neither were paying attention to the clock until they heard the bell ring.

"Okay then let's see" demanded Kisara, Seto handed over his picture as she passed over her own. Seto had to admit that she had done a lot better job than he had.

"Well if you don't mind me saying, I think I am the winner" stated Kisara confidently

"I just ran out of time" was the lame excuse Seto gave to her

"Sure you did but anyway I think I'm going to let you go first"

"Why?" Seto asked unsure as to why she would let her reward go to him

"Why, isn't it obvious you need all the time you can get to draw me, to the perfection I am" she said and with that gathered her stuff and left the class.

Seto was still sitting there for another 5 minutes, completely enamoured with the young woman who appeared to be so shy and polite. He shook his head and collected his own items; he gave a quick call to Shozo to bring the car to the back of the school, as there was often less press waiting there. By the time Seto had made his way through the haggle of vultures Shozo was already waiting for him.

"Where to Master Kaiba?" asked the driver

"KaibaCorp" was the curt response he gave before adding on "have you already dropped of Mokuba, Shozo"

"No sir"

"What, what do you mean no?"

"Well I was just about to leave to collect him but he called and said that he was going to catch the school bus and walk the rest of the way" replied the driver hesitantly "he said that you were already informed"

"Well I wasn't!" snapped the CEO, and with that comment he pulled out his phone and called his younger brother

"Nii-sama" answered the young Kaiba

"What were you thinking Mokuba, catching the bus?" was the immediate response

"Oh err, wanted the fresh air?"

"Mokuba"

"Okay okay I wanted to feel like an actual kid, not being chauffeured around in a limo, look I've just reached the main gate big brother its fine"

"Fine then next time you feel like pulling a stunt like this, at least tell me about it first"

"Will do Seto" then there was nothing, Mokuba had already hung up, with a sigh Seto asked how much longer they would be before they were at KaibaCorp he got his answer quickly enough as he saw the entrance to the garage.

The young CEO got out and went to his office on the top floor eager to update the main files with the work he had done at lunch time. This took longer than he originally planned as he was swamped with phone calls from different parts of the company; down in the projection labs where one of the new cards was not manifesting properly and kept disappearing, then there was an issue in HR something about a confrontation that ended in security.

It was 7:30 when Seto could finally leave the office, much later then his original plan, he got Shozo to drive as fast as he could to get home but was quickly stuck in traffic it was almost 2 past 8 when he got home.

Mokuba greeted him at the door and had informed him that the new servant was waiting in his office. Seto groaned he had completely forgotten about the meeting that was moved up to accommodate the new girl. He was glad that at least the process of hiring was still on track, he always go Mokuba to guide them to his office, that way Seto cab ask for Mokubas opinion and see how the potential employee would interact with the younger Kaiba. Seto knew that even though they had met Mokuba they still wouldn't know who they would be working for as he kept Mokuba out of the press as often as he could but still there is a chance that he would be recognised.

"I am sorry that this is late" began Kaiba as he sat behind his desk, not paying the young girl a glance "there was some important work at KaibaCorp that had to be sorted out"

"Seto?" the girl said, utterly surprised by the use of his first name Seto looked at the girl, and recognised her immediately , not from the flowing white hair, but from the ocean blue eyes

"Kisara?"

 **A/N there it is finally word count for this story was other 4000 words long, hope the writing style has improved and hope you enjoy reading it**

 **Oh also sorry for any mistake, typos etc wanted to get this published before the day was other, in the future I hope to check it a bit more thoroughly.**

 **Hope to see you next time, Mike**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N this may be a bit jumpy again also long just as I get some background in for Kisara. But will try to make it flow as best as I can**

 **Disclaimer nothing owned by me**

 **Chapter 3**

"Kisara?"

 _How the hell did I get here?_ She thought

 **That morning**

Kisara had woken up with the whole New Year, new me speech running through her head, trying to calm her nerves about starting again in a new school. As she looked around the tiny apartment that would hopefully be her home, she thought about how she had ended up here.

She can still remember the officer coming to her door that night, telling her the news. Her parents were dead, car accident they had told her. It had been raining earlier in the day; apparently they had slipped and had gone over a bridge into a fast flowing river.

The devastation wasn't felt until much later on, not until the social worker had came to collect her, then it became real, she was an orphan. The feeling of being so alone in that orphanage was something that she had never felt before. It only made matters worse when the bullying started. Cause of her looks the white hair, pale complexion and her ocean blue eyes; she was excluded even more from the others. So she had kept to herself, throwing her time and efforts into hobbies and more importantly school work. She had to prove to herself that she could make it on her own.

Rina Matsuki, one of the social workers, had seen the determination in the 10-year olds eyes. So made an effort to help her achieve her dreams, encouraged and scolded when need be. Before she knew it she had become the best at everything she had put her mind to from art to astro-physics. She became cocky with her new found confidence in life.

Rinahad felt sad that the young girl had grown so much whilst at the orphanage and yet no one was adopting her. So when she had turned 18 during the summer holiday and was told that she had to leave. Rinahad given her some money and told her that there were some cheap places in Domino City that she could rent. When Kisara had gone to said places she was told that her money was enough for a deposit but she would have to start paying rent in a month.

So she had spent the last 3weeks going to job interviews, she had felt that one had gone alright but they said they would be in touch and they never did. So her she was about to start at a new school and most likely will be homeless before the school week had ended.

With a sigh she pushed those thoughts out of her mind and went to get ready, she knew that she would get looks, she always did but damn them if she wasn't going to at least look good. By the time she was ready to leave the house, she realised that she was going to be late, and on her first day nonetheless.

She knew that if she wanted to get there at least on time then she would have to run. It only took her 15mins from her apartment to get to school; she made it just on time. As she reached the main entrance she remembered that she had to meet with the principle to get her schedule and get the general run down of the school rules.

"No after school Jobs?" proclaimed Kisara

"That is correct" replied principle "We believe that an afterschool job, means less time for studies"

"Okay then" Kisara said dejectedly, not wanting to let anyone know that she had no money and needed to pay rent by the end of the week. With that over with the principle gave her, her timetable and told her which homeroom to go to. He said that it didn't matter if she was late to homeroom today but to ensure that she was on time normally.

When she found the correct classroom, there was some student being told off.

"Jonouchi" said the lady at the front of the room, she assumed to be the classes tutor "you have something to say?"

The student in trouble just shook his head whilst the teacher carried on. She thought that this was a good time to introduce herself, so with confidence knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" asked the teacher

"Yes I hope so I'm the new student" she said politely wanting to make a good first impression

"Oh yes I was wondering where you had gotten off to" she replied

"Yes no-one told me where I was meant to go, I had to make my way here and I must have gotten lost on the way" she said

"Well if you would like to introduce yourself and we'll find someone who is willing to show you around"

"I'm Kisara Kanou" she began "and I don't need showing around I think I can figure it out on my own thank you though miss..."

"Tenshin" filled in the teacher "would you like to take a seat miss Kanou"

"Kisara is fine" she corrected as she sat near the windows, every guy was staring at her but she was used to it.

With her introduction over the teacher carried on and took the register, she vaguely heard her say something about them able to talk between themselves before she was crowded by the other students.

"Is that your natural hair colour?"

"Where are you from?"

"Are you single?" the last question took her by surprise, not expecting such bluntness. Before she could respond though there was a raised voice.

"ENOUGH" she turned to see who had spoken up for her, and saw a tall student with brown hair and cobalt eyes glowering at the crowd around her. The bell had gone in that moment and in a blur the stranger had picked up a book off of the floor, his stuff and had left the room.

She looked around the room and everyone was stunned not moving from their spots. She was curious as to why a simple comment can cause such a disruption but paid it no attention as she looked at her schedule for her first lesson; gym.

She had always hated gym; she felt that gym was a waste of time and that she could be spending the time more wisely. So as she got changed into her gear, she wondered what this schools coach was like.

"Ms. Kanou?" asked a voice behind her

"Yes?" replied Kisara "And you are?"

"I'm your coach; Mr. Morita" the tall man answered

"Oh I'm so sorry sir, I didn't realise"

"It's okay" he said with a smile "I came to tell you what Gym lessons here at Domino High are like"

"Okay" indicating for Mr. Morita to carry on

"Well for the first half an hour you will do laps of the field, then you may do your own thing" this got Kisara's hopes up, to leave early.

"But" He carried on "You must do something that is sport related"

This quickly dashed Kisara's ideas for the lesson; she decided then that she would just do laps for the lesson, ensuring that no-one would have a chance to talk to her. She saw a group of girls making their way over to her; she recognised them from homeroom this morning.

She quickly started her laps she didn't feel like a barrage of questions first thing in the morning and seriously doubted any of them could catch up, she may hate gym but that doesn't mean she wasn't any good. Before long it was time to get changed and head to her second lesson, she felt that this was going to be a long day.

It took her a while to reach the right room for her next lesson but got there in the end. She was late but apparently not the latest as she saw a few other students enter.

"Okay settle down now class, let's begin with what we will be doing this year in Chemistry" began the teacher "I know that we have a new student but that doesn't mean that we can take it easy"

Kisara liked this teacher he got down to business, he quickly had the class doing the work set, and answered any queries anyone may have, if it was relevant to the work. After sometime had past he had approached her desk.

"Morning, I'm Mr. Sayuki" he began cheerily "You're Ms. Kanou, correct?"

"Yes that's me" she replied with a smile, liking the chemistry teacher more and more "But Kisara is fine"

"Well Kisara, is there anything you need to know about?"

"Chemistry related?" asked Kisara

"Not necessarily, anything about school or particularly _students?_ " he asked emphasising the last one, Kisara looked at him confused but asked about school work and how things are run. When break time came round she felt that she knew enough about the school to make her way round to places and more importantly be on time.

Mr. Sayuki had told her that during lunch time she had to stay in the cafeteria but during breaks she can go anywhere on the school. She felt like exploring during this time, just to get more of a bearing of the schools layout. She was shocked out of her thoughts at her phone ringing, she quickly answered in case it was emergent.

"Kisara Kanou?" asked the voice on the other end

"Speaking" she replied

"This is Mrs. Kudara"

"Pardon me?" asked Kisara not recognising the name

"You applied to be a maid for my employer last week, you had an interview?" she said trying to get the young girl to remember.

"Oh yes I am so sorry I forgot I've had a lot on my plate this past week" She said trying to ensure that she didn't make a bad impression

"Well, you have made it to the next stage of our hiring process" explained Mrs. Kudara "You will have to have an interview with my employer on Saturday to see if you're a good fit"

 _Saturday?_ Panicked Kisara _I need a job before then or I'm going to be evicted_

"Err can we move up the time?" asked Kisara hoping that she wasn't pushing her luck

"That may be awfully difficult, my employer is quite busy, you sure you can't wait till Saturday" was the response given

"Yes, I am preoccupied for the rest of the week, it is either earlier or next week" she said confidently

 _Why the hell did she just say that I need this job!_ She thought

"Well" Kisara could hear pages being flipped "Maybe tonight but I will have to call him and confirm a time, but we won't be able to contact you till later today."

"Okay, whenever is best for him" she said hoping that she still had a chance after her outburst

"We'll be in touch" and with that she hung up.

Kisara released a breath that she didn't know she was holding in, why the hell did she say such a thing, but it seemed that it had gone alright. She looked out of the closest window and saw the track that she had been running on this morning there was a student out there doing laps, as he ran past she recognised him from this morning's homeroom. She actually got a proper look at the stranger, he was tall, really tall, with brown hair that seemed to be constantly in check, and bloody hell did he fly around the track, he must be really athletic to be able to do so with ease.

She shook her head and looked away glancing at the nearest wall-mounted clock, it was almost time for next lesson, and if she didn't want to be late she had best get going now.

She was looking forward to this lesson; double physics. She had been studying the topic before she had to go job hunting so felt confident as she walked into the class. She was greeted by a small round woman who shook her hand vigorously.

"I'm Ms. Muyo" she greeted with a beaming smile "but please call me Miyo"

"Kisara" she said hesitantly not sure on this over the top teacher

"Nice to meet you Kisara" she said "now I always insist on students introducing themselves to class"

Kisara cringed at the thought of standing in front of the class to ask questions about her.

"I'm sure that's not necessary..." she began but got cut off

"No excuses everyone in this class has done it and so shall you" with a sigh Kisara agreed to the terms.

So as the rest of the class finally joined them Ms. Muyo beckoned Kisara to the front of the class.

"I am Kisara Kanou" she began, hating the way everyone was staring at her, "I have just moved to Domino in the past couple of weeks and I am looking forward to what this year brings"

"Does anyone have any questions for Kisara?" asked Miyo "You can only ask one question each"

Everyone's hand shot up, Kisara did a quick head count there must of been around 20 other students, this was going to take a while.

"What hobbies do you have?"

"Art" she answered simply "You there?"

"Is that your natural hair?"

"Yes it is" she answered curtly, hating that people are more interested by her looks rather than her personality. This went on for an hour, before they actually got to the teaching. Kisara had made up her mind about Ms. Muyo, she was a good teacher but her personality will get on Kisara's nerves.

Ms. Muyo did let them go to lunch early so Kisara hoped that she could get something decent to eat so she set off to the cafeteria. When she got there, there were only a few groups of people queuing to get food. So she joined the queue when it was her turn to get some food, she was a little disappointed that there wasn't more on offer. She didn't want to be too picky so got her food and went to sit in the corner of the room.

She sat down at put her headphones in hoping people would get the message that she didn't want to be interrogated. But to no avail as people did try to approach her but she ignored them and ate her food, enjoying her food. One group in particular were quite persistent led by some small teenager with tricoloured.

Eventually they gave up and let her be; it wasn't till much later into the lunch hour she realised that someone had joined her on the table. She looked up and saw that it was the same person who she saw this morning doing laps, something about him felt familiar she felt the urge to strike up conversation.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" She began

"Do what?" was the reply

"Speak up for me this morning" prompted Kisara

"That?" he said, "Don't worry about it, in fact forgot it, it won't happen again"

"Oh okay" she replied, it seemed that the person she was sat with was more interested with his laptop than talking to her, and so she put her headphones back in. But after a little while longer she spoke up again, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had met this guy before

"I'm sorry" Kisara said suddenly, interrupting him from his work yet again, but she had to voice her theory.

"Have we met?" she continued "I mean from before this morning, it's just you seem really familiar and I don't know where from"

He seemed stunned but only for a second before his expression changed to something a lot more stoic.

"I'm Seto Kaiba" he introduced himself "I run KaibaCorp, you know the biggest gaming company in the world?"

"Sorry not that into games" she replied, with a smile glad that he seemed to be talking to her "Give me a good book to read any day of the year"

This seemed to disheartened Seto but nevertheless if it did it didn't show on his stoic features

"You many not like games but you do read the paper don't you?" He said "You may have seen me in the press?"

"Yeah probably" she said not completely convinced, but let the topic go for now anyway. After that Seto went quiet and seemed to be done talking to her, so Kisara but her headphones back in and thought about that possible job interview later on.

The bell rang for afternoon registration, she hoped that she could follow Seto to homeroom so she wouldn't get lost but he quickly disappeared into the crowds. It was only a matter of time before she was lost again and was wondering aimlessly around the school corridors. When she finally figured out where she needed to go she got a phone call.

"Hello?" she answered eagerly hoping this was about the job

"This is Misa Kudara" the voice replied "My employer said that he is willing to speak to you tonight, around 8pm, as he is very busy for the rest of the day."

"Yes that perfect. That is great news" said Kisara excitedly, before composing herself "Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"Yes we will have a driver come and collect you from your home" informed the lady on the other end "the driver will then proceed to take you to the house in which you will be working at, and he will take you home afterwards. If the interview id successful you will know very soon."

"Thank you very much" Kisara said excited and yet nervous about the aspects of a good job. She hung up the phone when she looked around to see where she had ended up she saw that she was outside homeroom.

"Where have you been Miss. Kanou?" asked Mrs. Tenshin

"I had an important phone call" she said hoping that that would be enough for the form tutor

"Make sure that it doesn't happen again, during registration" she was told, she nodded to show that she understood. With that over with she headed over to her seat by the window, she saw Seto reading a book when their eyes met; he quickly looked back at his reading material.

Just as she sat down the bell rand, with a groan she got back up and checked her timetable she had Literature next. When she got there she had the usual spiel of what they would be doing and of she needed any help to raise her hand and not to be shy.

The lesson went by with very little going on, she had put her head down and got on with the work as she always did. Her next lesson was by far her favourite, art, she didn't want to be late so asked the teacher on where she had to go to get there quickest.

The teacher did not disappoint as Kisara got to the class no-one else was there yet so she sat down at the front and hoped that she hadn't stolen anyone's usual seat. Soon the class began to fill up but there was still no sight of the teacher, someone came through the door as she turned to see if it was the teacher; it wasn't it was Seto. She quickly faced the front and hoped that he hadn't spotted her turning to face him.

Soon after a young gentlemen came in;

"Okay then, today we will be starting a new project and I believe that it will take some time" said the man "First you will be put into pairs, based on your family names"

She heard a collective groan given out by the class; she shared their opinion but did not see a reason to complain. The teacher carried on regardless of the protesting, he was getting close to her name hoping that she was paired with someone who was at least competent.

"Kaiba, Kanou" said the art teacher hesitantly, he quickly glanced at the two names he had read out and back to their owners.

"Ms. Kanou, I'm sure we can make an exception if you like?" the Art teacher said, he appeared to be scared of something.

"No, No treat me like any other student I don't want special treatment" Insisted Kisara not wanting people to have an excuse to not like her.

The teacher quickly glanced at Seto it seemed like he was asking for permission; her suspicions were answered when Seto gave a small nod. With a sigh he carried on listing names, by the time he was done there wasn't much time left before the end of school.

"Okay then, if you would like to sit with your respective partners" he announced, whilst the class was shifting he carried on speaking "the project we will be doing is the human form"

She heard even more protesting by the class.

"Why?"

"Could we do something else?"

"Yeah, like _anything_ else?"

Kisara just shook her head at everyone's complaining; she glanced at Seto who had also stayed silent. She didn't know what to say to Seto at all and it seemed that he had nothing to say to her either.

"Yes you do" informed the teacher "the principle had reviewed your work and has deemed that there are certain areas in which you could improve on, now for the rest of the lesson you can decide you will be the subject and who will be the artist first"

"Then half way through the year you will swap over, even if the other has not finished his or her piece" and with that the teacher fell silent. The whole room was a commotion, people arguing about who goes first but more people were angry about the project itself.

Kisara turned to look at Seto wondering how good at art he was, and more importantly where she recognised him from, and it wasn't the papers.

Seto was the first to speak out of two; she took the opportunity to ask how his skills were. He wanted to know the same thing, so she came up with a competition to draw the teacher, who turned out to be called Mr. Kobi.

The two sat in silence whilst they sketched away, they weren't paying attention to the time and the bell had gone off. She quickly looked at his drawing and had to admit that he had talent but hers was better he agreed with he decision.

She got to decide on who drew first, she pretended take her time to make her decision, but honestly she had made it the instant that he saw the drawing.

"You can go first" she had told him, he seemed shocked

"Why?" she took the opportunity, to tease him a bit, so she could get a gauge on his character

"Why? Isn't it obvious? You need all the time you can get to draw me, to the perfection I am" she teased, he went into what appeared to be shock, and that's how she had left him in class.

She managed to get to the bus on time, but unfortunately the bus could only take her so far, she had to walk the rest of the way home, but it wasn't that far. She had to get ready for her interview, so as she got ready she prepped herself for anything that the employer may ask her. Why she needed the job to what her favourite colour was.

She had just got changed into her formal wear when there was a knock on the door, the driver was here. It wasn't a long ride to the destination, but when she saw the house her jaw dropped. The place was huge it seemed that it was as big as the school.

When she knocked on a younger teenager had answered the door

"Hello, I'm Mokuba" he said introducing himself to her, stretching out his hand

"Kisara" she replied shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you Kisara" he replied "If you would follow me please?"

"Sure thing" she said with a polite smile, as she followed the young teen he asked her questions about herself and asked if there is anything that she would need to know. He had told her that all her questions would be answered by his brother when he got here.

So as she sat in the home study waiting for the interviewer she made observations and deduced what he would be like. She saw that there was only one picture on the desk but it was facing away from her, so couldn't see what he may look like.

A lot of the furniture was modern and looked expensive, but she could have guessed that one by the size of the house. Then the door behind her opened.

"I am sorry that this has run late" began the voice as he sat behind his desk, not paying the young girl a glance "there was some important work at KaibaCorp that had to be sorted out"

"Seto?" she said, utterly surprised by the fact that not only did she recognise him but by that she in fact goes to school with him. He seemed surprised as she did.

"Kisara?"

 **A/N I know that there is some inconsistencies but I'm developing the story as I go I know roughly what I want to happen but not 100%. Also I know my grammar isn't the greatest but I am trying. I will also start work on the next when soon.**

 **P.S. if anyone has any suggestion on what they would like to see leave a review or Pm me and I'll take it into consideration when I'm planning where I'm going with this. As well the chapters may get smaller but not sure.**

 **Hope you enjoy and review, until next time Mike.**


End file.
